Friendly Advice
by FoxGirl93
Summary: Leemu Uzumaki and Shixia no Sabuku are in need of relantionship advice! But who will they turn to? Read to find out!
1. Character Bios

**No this is not a yaoi no matter what the title says. It's just telling you which guys will be te main love interests of our heroines, Leemu Uzumaki and Shixia no Sabuku. Enjoy the read! This story is dedicated to my friend Sarah hope you enjot it, girl! I don't own Shixia; she belongs to Sarah, or Naruto!

* * *

**

Name:

Uzumaki Leemu

**Meaning:** Whirlpool, Lame

**Nicknames:** Nee-chan

**Reason behind this nickname****:** Nee-chan means sister and she is often called this by her brother, Naruto.

**Age:** Eighteen

**Clan:** None

**Appearance: **Long blond hair often seen in two pigtails also has bright blue eyes like her brother. Her figure is normal for a ninja of her age but she is a little on the short side, 5'6" to be exact. She also has "whisker" markings on her cheeks and relatively large canines.

**Outfit: **A jacket similar to her brothers only she has modified it to have black hoodie pockets. She also wears a long orange anime skirt as well as the traditional black ninja sandals.

**Personality: **Her personality is similar to her brothers but knows when to act in certain situations. She can be childish at times on the other hand she can be very mature and a great advice teller. She is quite stubborn and never gives up which depending on the person can be a fault or an advantage of hers. She is also willing to protect people who are precious to her.

**Likes:** Ramen, training, missions, her teammates, Gaara, her fellow ninja, relaxing, hanging with friends, pulling pranks with her brother, spending time with family.

**Dislikes: **People who think they are know it alls, people who pick on her friends and family, popping of bones, perverts, jerks, Guy-sensei's intensive training, people who pick on others, her enemies, dressing up, like kimonos.

**Village: **Konohagakure

**Status: **Kunoichi

**Current Rank:** Jonin

**Team/Three Man Cell: **Team Yamato

**Teammates:**

• Uzumaki Naruto

[_Whirlpool, Steamed fish cake_]

• Haruno Sakura

[_In the spring, Cherry blossom_]

• Sai

[_Extreme_]

**Sensei: **Yamato

[_Ancient name for Japan_]

**Kekkei Genkai: **None

**Fighting Style:** Her fighting style consists mostly of ninjutsu, wind style techniques, and fire style techniques. She also sometimes uses taijutsu when in a hand to hand combat. She also enjoys using shadow clones as much as she can. She is a Jinchuriki like her brother so she can use her demon's chakra and powers as well. Her demon's name is Juubi or Ten-tailed-fox

**Weaknesses:** Genjutsu she has no talent for this whatsoever; she also has a weakness of getting hit in the stomach, since that is where her demon is sealed, and water since she uses fire style.

**Strengths:** Ninjutsu, wind style, and fire style. Her speed is great too.

**Name: **Sabuku no Shixia

**Name Meaning: **Of the Sand,Shixia (could not find a meaning for this sorry!)

**Nicknames: **Shixi, Nee-chan

**Reasons behind these nicknames: **Shixi is of course the first part of her name. Nee-chan means sister.

**Age: **Sixteen

**Clan: **None

**Appearance: **She has red hair similar to Gaara's but a bit longer, teal-blue eyes. She is taller than her twin, Gaara. She also has insomnia like Gaara because she stays up with him at night.

**Outfit: **An outfit similar to her twin's but made for her body shape and such. She also wears a white skirt underneath and dons boot similar to Sakura's.

**Personality: **Similar to Gaara's but she laughs and smiles more easily especially around Naruto, her siblings and her friend Leemu. She can be a little annoying at times to anyone who ticks her off. She hates to lose at anything and rarely ever loses to her brother, Gaara.

**Likes: **Ramen, training with Gaara and Naruto, single man missions, missions with her and Naruto, sitting on top of the Hokage Mountain thinking, training, her siblings and friends.

**Dislikes: **Sai when he bad mouths some one, her enemies, and the rest depends on her mood.

**Village: **Sunagakure

**Status: **Kunoichi

**Current Rank: **Chunin

**Team/Three Man Cell: **Was Team Baki but now works along-side her fellow Chunin on missions and other things.

**Teammates:**

• Sabuku no Gaara

[_Of the Sand, Loving oneself_]

• Sabuku no Temari

[_Of the Sand, A traditional Japanese handball game_]

• Sabuku no Kankuro

[_Of the Sand, A famous kabuki player_]

**Sensei: **Baki

[_Aeration_]

**Kekkei Genkai: ****None**

**Fighting Style: **She has the same power a Gaara, to use sand at will, it was never explained to her how she had it since her brother had Shukaku inside him and not her. She can use medical ninjutsu to an extent.

**Weaknesses:** Genjutsu, she cannot use genjutsu very well and her taijutsu and speed are limited as well.

**Strengths:** Ninjutsu, Medical ninjutsu, sand style techniques.

* * *

**Hope you like this little intro**

**Reviews, Favs, and Watches are love!**

**~FoxGirl93**


	2. Travel to Kirigakure: The mission begins

**The first chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

**I dont own Naruto or any of it characters!**

* * *

It was like any other day for the famed ninja squad, Team Yamato. Naruto and Sai once again got into on of their bricking, while Sakura, I, and Yamato-sensei watched the whole thing unfold so that sensei could get on with today's agenda.

I sighed getting impatient with my brother and the Sasuke-look alike. Yeah I'm not afraid to admit Sasuke's name even it's in front of my brother or Sakura.

"Naruto nii-san, will you please quit arguing with Sai-san it's making me have a major headache and I would like to have this day over and done with." I said exasperated.

"Sorry, nee-chan." my brother said abruptly stopping his argument with Sai

Yamato-sensei sighed in relief and patted me on the back.

Ah the joys of being the older sibling.

Yamato-sensei soon began to relay the mission that we had for us today.

Apparently, we had to guard this high ranked Kage to their destination, the Hidden Mist Village. Said Kage would be accompanied by three of his closest advisors.

Hmmm…. Now why does this ring a bell to me?

"Hey, Leemu. You there?" the pink-haired kunoichi asked waving a hand in front of my face.

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm here just spacing out again!" I said grinning sheepishly putting a hand behind my head.

"Typical Naruto behavior." She said teasingly moving along with the rest of the team to the Hokage's office.

"HEY! I can't help it! It's in my genes!" I said running up to my squad hurriedly.

"But Brooooother~" I whined to my red-haired twin

"No buts Shixia. You're coming with me and the rest of our family and that's that." the stoic Kazekage said to his stubborn sibling.

I humped and crossed my arms over my chest stubbornly. "But Kage meetings are so boring!" I argued to him trying to make a point.

"I know I know. But we still have to go. Oh and did I mention that Team Yamato is guarding us." He said with one of his rare smiles on his face.

Team Yamato? That means Leemu and Naruto! Along with that bastard Sai but I can deal as long as I get to see my best friend and um…. other friend…

I sighed knowing that he had won, "Okay, when do we leave?"

"In a few hours. So, I suggest you get ready."

I nodded and left his office pretty excited for today's events.

Naruto groaned impatiently and said,

"When will they get here, Granny Tsunade? I'm ready to go!"

"Naruto be patient! Your guests will be here shortly; they had a long way to travel!" she said standing up from her seat looking like she was about to pound my poor brother into dust.

Why does it seem like she's trying to hide who's hired us?

"U-um, Lady Tsunade?" I inquired to the furious Hokage.

"WHAT IS IT?" she said turning her fury from my brother onto me.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you, Lady Tsunade but my brother is just impatient and when he gets this way he can quite rude. I apologize for his behavior." I said hoping to dash the hostile mood.

The female Hokage calmed down quicker than I thought possible.

"Yes, I understand. Naruto, why can't you be like your sister here?"

Naruto just glared at me and crossed his arm averting his gaze.

I sighed this was going to be a loooong mission.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door alerting my team as well as Lady Tsunade.

"Come in!" Tsunade said loudly.

The door creaked open to reveal the four Sand siblings.

I gasped. I didn't expect them to be here.

I noticed that my face was getting terribly hot and frantically tried to hide it. Unfortunately for me Temari and Shixia already saw it. Gaara was oblivious; while Kankuro grinned and sauntered up to me thinking the blush was for him.

Of course the two females knew otherwise.

"Hey there, Leemu~" the puppet master cooed putting and arm around my waist pulling me closer to him.

I sighed and pushed him away my gaze still on Gaara.

Temari giggled while Shixia had a devilish smile on her face.

Oh Kami here we go…

"Oh Gaara~" the red-haired called to her twin only to make me flush an even brighter pink.

Gaara turned to his sister but before Shixia could open her mouth, Sakura interjected.

Sakura you're a sweetheart.

"Well, now that we're all here; we should get going right Lady Tsunade?" she questioned her gaze on her master.

"Yes. Go ahead and begin your mission." Tsunade dismissed with a wave of her hand and our group left for Konoha's gates.

Once we arrived there we began our journey to our destination, Kirigakure.

* * *

**So there you have it!**

**Review, Fav, adn Watch like always!**

**~FoxGirl93**


	3. Rest stop: Hot Spring Adventure!

**Leemu and company arrive at a hot springs and embarrasment ensues!**

**Enjoy and I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters!**

* * *

It had been a few days since we left our home of Konohagakure and so far Naruto had once again started bickering with Sai.

I sighed and tried to tune them out, but that's kind of hard when you're right next to said person. Temari gave me a sympathetic look and looked about as annoyed as I was feeling.

Gaara, however was talking to his twin and Kankuro was successfully tuning Naruto and Sai out.

Lucky bastard -_-

Sakura looked like she was about to beat Naruto up for stressing me out and Yamato was trying to get rid of a present migraine.

Sakura I wish you were my sometimes….

"Naruto, will you please shut up?" I practically screamed at my brother.

Naruto paled and hid behind Sakura for protection and for good reason too; I was known for incapacitating people when I was **really** ticked.

Sakura rolled her eyes and moved away from the blond moving closer to Temari.

Naruto began shaking like the scared chicken he was and began begging on his knees to not get hurt.

I just rolled my eyes and helping my chicken brother up.

"Naruto, I'm not going to hurt you." I said leaning up to ruffle his blond locks with a smile on my face.

Seriously why is the younger sibling taller than the older?

"Really?"

"Really."

Once that word was out of my mouth I was pulled into a hug. I laughed returning the hug.

"Silly Nii-san…"

He just continued hugging me till the point to where I couldn't breathe.

"Um, Naruto, I think you should let go of Leemu now." Shixia said concerned for her friends well being.

Naruto noticed that my oxygen supply was being cut off and let me go letting me get in the much needed air.

"Thanks….brother…" I said still a little winded.

I hadn't noticed that through all this that the sun began to set and we had ended up at an Inn.

"Well, looks like we'll be staying here for the night" Yamato said to all of us.

So, inside we went into the Inn hoping to get checked in.

So, we were able to check into the Inn and we all decided that we would all share rooms with someone except one person.

I immediately grabbed Leemu and began searching the rooms.

I soon found a nice room with two beds, a bathroom, and two dressers.

We both collapsed on the beds only a few moments after our door was burst open by a certain blond ninja.

"Leemu! Shixia! They have a hot springs here!"

"That's great, Naruto…" Leemu muttered unenthusiastically.

"Oh come on, Leemu! Don't bea party pooper C'mon!" I said pulled her towards said hot springs.

I had never been in hot springs before so I was excited.

"Um, Naruto, is it mix bathing day?" Leemu asked a little worried.

"Um… Yeah it is!"

Leemu groaned while I looked confused.

"What's mix bathing day?"

Leemu leaning up and whispered it into my ear only to cause a blush to appear on my face.

"W-w-what? T-t-they do that?"

"Yeah it's embarrassing especially if you like someone…" my female friend said with a blush rivaling mine.

Soon we arrived at the hot spring changing rooms and suddenly I wasn't so excited anymore.

Leemu just grabbed my hand and pulled me into the girl's changing room while Naruto went into the boy's side.

This was going to be awkward I could tell.

Once Shixia and I had "changed" so to speak we went out into the hot springs (with towels around us of course)

I was going to make a total fool of myself :/

We hurriedly got inside the springs only to relax soon after.

I closed my eyes letting the hot water sooth my stressed body that is until I heard who was on the other side of me,

"This is nice isn't it, Leemu"

I blushed, my eyes snapping open I recognized that voice anywhere, it was Gaara's.

I also realized that Shixia was nowhere to be seen.

That traitor. She probably went to go find Naruto. -_-

So, now I was stuck here with my crush in a **hot spring** no less.

Most embarrassing moment of my life.

"Leemu, what's wrong? You look hot? Are you sick?" Gaara asked seeming worried while placing his hand on the forehead only to make me blush more.

"N-no I-I'm f-f-f-ine…" I stuttered out to him trying to hide the blush.

"WOOHOO! GO GAARA!"

I glared towards the voice silently saying, _Shut up Kankuro_.

This brought a blush to Gaara's face and he also began glaring at his brother.

Ah…. Great minds think alike, no?

We soon became so flustered that the two of us got out of the hot spring and back to our respective changing rooms.

As, I was changing into the white kimono that was set out for me; I began to wonder, where _was_ Shixia?

* * *

**There you go number two!**

**Review, Fav, and Watch like always!**

**~FoxGirl93**


End file.
